User talk:Chippokenabokura
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yōtarō Rindō/Misc. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DinoTaur (talk) 12:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Question Corner May we use your Question Corner translations on the wiki? You can insert them yourself if you'd like. DinoTaur 22:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I think you might want to check this out.Eldiablogato (talk) 02:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) References Since you said you didn't know how to use references, here is the documentation. DinoTaur 00:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Episode Title Card Since your laptop broke, I've uploaded the title card for Episode 49 for you. Hope you don't mind as you're the one been uploading them. p.s.: Hope your laptop get fixed soon :3 Eldiablogato (talk) 02:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Just Wanted to Say... Not sure if I mentioned it before, but, thanks for all the hard work you've put into the wiki! DinoTaur 03:31, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! DinoTaur 03:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Page Don't forget to add your signature! Anyways, you should create a separate page for it, and it doesn't have to be a subpage. DinoTaur 21:22, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Crap, sorry I forgot orz Chippokenabokura (talk) 18:52, February 25, 2016 (UTC) MHA Wiki Hey there. I don't know if you're part of the MHA fandom, but I thought you could help with this. Juan D'Marco 02:03, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I actually wanted to ask if you know what Miwa customised on his Lead Bullet?? Is it just the weight or is the custom the reason that his Lead Bullet is on the same side as his Bullet Triggers D: Katori Bonus profile Can you confirm this? Katori's profile, I mean. xD Juan D'Marco 17:18, December 13, 2016 (UTC) It's alright. I forgot to say it, but by now I had already seen that (I thought of just looking it up on your tumblr lol). xD Juan D'Marco 14:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) BBF Aah cool. Thank you^^ Regarding your volume 18 translation Just wanted to show you my reblog of the part 1: http://ashitano-hikari.tumblr.com/post/157990450326/world-trigger-volume-18-extras-part-1 I thought it would be easier for you to see if I liked you to it through here. xD Juan D'Marco 00:10, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Volume references. I was wondering, since you own the manga volumes (or do you not?), if you could add pages to volume references around the wiki. I wish I could do it myself but the volumes aren't even released officially here in Brazil. :( Juan D'Marco 23:12, March 13, 2017 (UTC) BBF Q&A First of all, thank you IMMENSELY for your translation of the BBF. I'm using it a lot in my edits, and in general, it was a fantastic read. You're also so proficient in English I really can't tell which is your mother tongue. If you still have the Japanese BBF, would you mind if I asked you to check a very small thing? It's Question 138, from the Trigger/Trion section. Does the author use parentheses, bold script or anything in his answer? I'm trying to determine whether "boosted/jet muscle punch" is just an expression or the actual name of Reiji's signature use of Thruster. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:37, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry! And again, thank you so much for all your work! Martialmaniac (talk) 01:20, March 18, 2017 (UTC)